


Something silly

by Fiddles



Category: ARCS podcast - Fandom, arcspod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: uhhh,,,, do you know what arcspod is? gooo... give it a listen! It good![http://arcspod.libsyn.com/]





	Something silly

**Author's Note:**

> for jordan <3

Barri Ambroise wanted to die. He wanted to be clubbed over the head with something heavy until he either passed out or lost all feeling in his arm, perhaps both. He wanted to stop time and dip his knuckles in a vat of acid.

Larkin was first to break the awkward quiet that had settled in their cell. "Oh. Oh no".

The darkness below produced a skin-crawling squelch as Barri mechanically retracted his fist from the depths of what was, no doubt, _the worst decision he'd ever made in his life._ His whole body shook at the sensation. _Squelch._

 

The smell came next, hitting him in waves of pure, unparalleled terror.

"Is that-" Jackson bristled as Barri finished pulling his arm out of the hole.

Larkin made a face. It said it all, really.

 

With a slow turn, Barri gave his companions a pleading look of despair.

“Uhh. What... do I _do?_ ”.

Larkin pressed herself against the wall. Jackson shut his nose. With an awkward smile, Barri walked over to a wall and smeared the _uncomfortably wet_ excrement against the stones. The surface pulsed with bright light as he drew a half-circle with the filth. It didn’t really help. Jackson huffed in a quick breath and instantly regretted it.

“ _Please_ tell me you have a spell for this” he asked.

Eyes wide, Larkin quietly shook her head.

Things had, literally, gone to shit.


End file.
